Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon
|image = Run away from the boulder!.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 322b |broadcast = 144 |story = Jim Bernstein |write= |storyboards = |ws = Bernie Petterson Michael Diederich |director = Jay Lender |us = January 20, 2012 |international = |xd = January 16, 2012 |abcf = |pairedwith = |arc = |adapt = |dvd = |iTunes = }} After locating and retrieving the Amulet of Juatchdoon, adventuring archeologist duo Ohio (Phineas) Flynn and Rhode Island (Ferb) Fletcher set off to Central America to help Damsel in Distress Isabella find the Lost Temple of Juatchadoon and her missing mother. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has other plans for the amulet – to awaken the evil corn colossus to give him the power to destroy the world. Episode Summary India, 1914. The episode starts with Ohio and R.I. (Rhode Island) walking into a cave in Kathmandu, and manage to get the Amulet of Jutchadoon. As they make a get away they get captured by Doofenshmirtz, but he gets chased away, allowing Ohio and R.I. to leave, with the Amulet. The duo arrives in Panama, with Candace fallowing them, to get an amazing story about the duo. Ohio and R.I. plan to try to find the Temple of Jutchadoon and meet Isabella, and agree to help her find her mom, while they find out about the treasure. Perry sneaks off and instead of his fedora he wears a fez, and he receives his mission and he more or less heads in the same direction as Ohio and R.I.. After receiving a lift from Baljeet and Buford, the group finds the Temple of Jutchadoon, and find their way through, but get captured by Doofenshmirtz. And Isabella tells them about being a "double crosser", and gives Doofenshmirtz the Amulet in exchange for her mom. Perry arrives and saves everyone, with Ohio, trying to turn the Temple guard into popcorn, that fails, and he catches fire. Perry manages to get the Amulet to Ohio and the others, and he destroys it, and he turns into popcorn, leaving Ohio confused and annoyed. The group is rescued later, the photos Candace took get ruined, Isabella apologizes for double crossing them and Ohio and R.I. talk about Perry saving them, as the episode ends. Transcript Songs *''Don't Look Down'' *''Perry the Platypus'' End Credits A replay of Perry the Platypus (song) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? By Lawrence: By Isabella: Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks through the trading post that having a ice-cream fight, headed upstairs and goes to a curtain. I know what we're gonna do today Memorable Quotes Background Information *Episode first revealed on page 10 of the Across the 2nd Dimension Official Movie Magazine in an interview with Dan and Swampy and was at the time only known as Untitled 20th Century Indiana Jones-style episode. *''Juatchadoon'' is a spoof of Isabella's line "Whatcha Doin'?" *Vivian makes her first official appearance in season 3. *Unlike Phineas, Ohio states that he works for profit. *None of the characters portrayed by the Flynn-Fletchers in this episode seem to be related. Production Information *This episode was aired in Disney XD On Demand on January 13, 2012. Errors *When the Perry the Platypus theme plays, Isabella is shown inside the cage with Ohio and Rhode Island while she should be trapped in the ditch with her mother. *When the Perry the Platypus theme plays, the color order of the dancers and each side was red, pink, red, pink. When the song ends, the order on eachside is pink, red, pink, red. Continuity *Second episode with the "X and the temple of Y" name. The first was "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *This is the seventh time that Isabella's ears were seen. ("Got Game?", "That Sinking Feeling", "The Secret of Success", "My Fair Goalie", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", and "Doof Dynasty") *Fifth time Phineas and Ferb (or at least versions of them) interact with Doofenshmirtz. ("Wizard of Odd", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Doof Dynasty", "Excaliferb") *Third time the phrase "Thank you very much" is heard. ("Hide and Seek", "The Beak") *Doof wears the same outfit he wore in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". *Third time Phineas gets angry ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension".) *2nd time Phineas said Doof's name ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Allusions *'Indiana Jones' - The style of the episode is based on the Indiana Jones Series, and the title is a reference to the 2nd movie, "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom". Isabella betraying Phineas and Ferb is a reference to how Elsa betrayed Indy in "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade". Also, Phineas, Ferb and Vivian all have names that are similar to Indiana Jones. *'The African Queen' - Baljeet's dress and tough-guy demeanor along with the boat he operates seem to refer to the Humphrey Bogart classic. *'Pez '- The 'Fez Dispenser' is a parody of this famous candy dispenser. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas/ Ohio Flynn *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb/ Rhode Island Fletcher *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes